


A break with sister Tex

by AphTexas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, brother sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphTexas/pseuds/AphTexas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is tired of the constant hassle of politics and decides to take a break and visit his little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A break with sister Tex

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but my OC Rene a.k.a Tex. This is purely for entertainment and no money is being made from this so don't sue. Sorry this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so please be nice thanks!!

    Alfred was tired and not just he had a 16 hour flight from London to New York then a four hour flight from New York to Austin. No he was tired of politics, of the constant fighting and arguing. In all honestly he should be back in New York or D.C. on the beck and call of his boss but he really needed a break. A break from is boss trying to ramrod whatever ridiculous new bill down his peoples throats without even following procedure, a break from England and well almost of all the other nations calling him and idiot and a git and on and on and on. That's how four hours ago when he landed in New York he sent a quick text to his little sister and got a plane ticket to Texas.  
* ** _beep_** * _hey i'm by the door you ready to go? -Tex_  
 

  Grabbing his suitcase Alfred hurried out the front door and instantly reconsidered the black Ford truck waiting for him. Popping open the bed cover and dumping is bag in he quickly slammed it shut and jumped in the passenger side.  
   

" _So how was the flights brother?_ "  
 

  " _Long_." Alfred answered with a sigh. He rested back in his seat while listening to whatever random song was playing as well as occasional swear from Rene as she maneuvered the truck through the crowded parking lot and the busy streets of the city. After a quick stop to fill up on gas and get drinks they where heading back to her place.  
Half and hour into the ride Alfred had grown tired of watching the scenery and decided to watch his little sister instead. It seamed like she had changed a little since the last time he had seen her. Her hair had lightened up from the dark brown into a lighter shade and her skin tone had lightened up as well making her appear half Mexican and half Caucasian the only thing that seemed to be the same was her hazel eyes.  
 

  " _Staring is rude brother_." She said startling him out of his thoughts.  
 

  " _Sorry its just you have changed since I last saw you. Hey how much longer until we get there?_ "  
 

  " _Just about two hours. I sold the ranch about a decade or so ago and moved to a small house. Got rid of the cattle and just kept a few of the chickens, the roster and got a horse. As for the changed part it has been what 30, 40 years since we last saw each other."_ She threw him a smile before switching songs on her iPod _. "You said you needed a break is everything ok? Do I need to go give England a whipping or maybe go give that idiot boss of yours a good chewing?_ "  
   

" _Na its okay no need to open a can of whoop ass on anyone just yet. I'm just tired of politics, I miss the old days when it was so much easier._ " The remainder of the trip was spent in repetitive quiet with only the sound of music.  
   

Alfred woke up with a start when the truck was turned off. He noticed they where parked in front of a single story stone house with dark green painted shutters and door. Hopping out of the truck he followed Rene into the house after gathering his bags. As she showed him around the house pointing out his room and bathroom she left him alone to unpack in peace. It didn't take him long to finish unpacking and go looking for his sister. It took him no time to find her in the kitchen preparing supper. He couldn't help but smile at how peaceful it all was. _"Looks like you got a nice little place here Texas. Whats for dinner?"_  
 

  _"Chicken pot pie, and thanks. It will be ready in 40 minutes you wanna go meet Sonny and the hens?"_ She asked while placing the pot pie in the oven and whipping her hands off on her apron.  
 

  _"Yea sure sounds fun."_ With that both of them headed out to the back porch and off to pastier passing by a couple of hens and the roster who puffed up and crowed at them. Finally half way into the pastier they ran across a golden coated black main colt. _"This is Sonny, Sonny this is my big brother Alfred."_ With the introductions out of the way spent a few minutes petting the young colt and making general small talk. After supper both sat out on the back porch and just sat there watching the sun set and just enjoying the silence. _"You know I think this was just what I needed, thanks for letting me stay sis._ "  
 

_"No problem brother now shut up your breaking the peace."_ And that's how it went for a little over a week. By the time Alfred went back to his apartment in New York he was fully rested and ready to take on whatever hassles the world of politics had in store for him.


End file.
